Hitler's Childhood
Hitler's Childhood is a series of parodies created by TheSilverUniverse featuring many cast members of Downfall, Inglourious Basterds, and The Bunker in situations supposedly taken from Hitler's childhood. The various Hitlers from their respective films play Hitler's brothers. Part 1: The Vegetarian It's breakfast time, and the father of the Hitler's serves up their (supposed) favourite dish: cooked guinea pig. ''Downfall'' Hitler has difficulty eating, and he thinks to himself 'How can anyone eat this shit?' I.B. Hitler follows suit, saying "If Downfall Hitler wont eat this shit then neither will I" sic, to which their father (voiced by a very low-pitched Downfall Hitler) replies "Just shut up and eat your fucking breakfast!" Part 2: Trip to School Part 2 is set in the winter (as the video was uploaded on Christmas Eve 2012), and it opens with Downfall Hitler walking to school in the snow. On the way, he encounters his universe's Jodl (with hair!), saying "Hey Dolfy, you came to the wrong neighbourhood". We then hear a very high-pitched quote (probably taken from Forrest Gump) saying "Run Forrest, run!", to which Hitler replies "I'm not a forest you fucking bitch!" He then runs from hairy Jodl, dressed in a similar attire to a runner at the Summer Olympics, to the tune of Chariots of Fire, but he then falls over when he gets hit on the nose by a log of wood. The school is revealed to be a mockup of the bunker's outside, where Krebs works as the teacher, explaining why Hitler will take over Europe; just on cue, Hitler arrives late, gets told off by Krebs, and sits down next to Goebbels and Fegelein, with the latter suggesting that "Hitler is always late, you should tell his parents". When Hitler sits down, we hear a farting noise, which angers Krebs into saying "I wont tolerate this kind of behavior!" sic. Hitler claims that somebody put a whoopee cushion on his chair. Part 3: Morning Cartoons Part 3 starts off with the bunker shaking violently with rave music in the background (song entitled as: Dj Thera's Birth Of A Flame or as Hardstyle Mix 40). A gloomy-looking Downfall Hitler says he hates his brother. It's then revealed that IB Hitler was the one who's playing the music. Later, Downfall Hitler watches a Nazi version of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (entitled Nazi Morphin' Bunker Rangers), but unfortunately, he only sees half of the opening sequence (up to who the Red Ranger is), as his father shouts at him to clean his room. Part 4: Field trip Part 4 begins in May 4th of a Nazi-ruled Berlin in the year 2145. In the future Führerbunker, futurized versions of Hitler, Constanze Manziarly (his cook), Traudl, and Gerda are eating. After Hitler thanks Constanze for the food, the scene skips to Future Hitler looking at a map with a magnifying glass. Then, Future Keitel teleports in. Hitler tells Keitel that, after eating, he remembered a bad memory of his childhood. In the flashback, Hitler and his class (along with Günsche, who was a teacher) go on a field trip. Along the way, as Hitler's listening to music, Fegelein drugs his sandwich. After eating his sandwich, Hitler begins to experience hallucinations. However, the other effects are worse: the drugs have caused him to try and eat Günsche, after which the bus crashes. Part 5: Science Fair Hitler is finally at home by himself, and decides to have some fun. He gets out his mother's picture, and he is implied to be masturbating to it, before his mother (voiced by a lower pitched Hitler) comes in and asks what Hitler is doing with her picture. After the title card, the scene switches to the German Dictator School's ongoing science fair. The headmaster (Who looks like Günsche) comes around and begins asking all the students to tell him about their science project. Jodl is first; he's made a volcano which "volcanos." Krebs is next; his project is a human/fish hybrid, and he elaborates further, saying he hopes this project will help him fulfill his dream of becoming a mermaid. Finally, the headmaster comes to Hitler, who only has a picture of some skeletons. He explains that this picture is the truth in disguise. He explains that our world back then was very different than today's world, and that in the past, we were just skeletons who lived in peace and harmony, enjoying life. Then one day, a meteorite carrying an alien virus crashed on Earth, covering the planet with its viral virus. The virus gave all the skeletons flesh, which explains why we're buried or cremated upon death, so the skeletons inside us can't escape. At this point, Jodl calls Hitler's theory nonsense, and objects to it. His volcano sets his hair on fire, which the headmaster points out. Jodl is sent to the hospital, and when he asks how bad it is, his now bald head is revealed, to which Hitler laughs about. Category:Individual Series